Rescued Stray
by Violets in Bloom
Summary: Harry brings home a puppy, and Draco is not impressed. Harry/Draco fluffiness. slash


**You may have seen this before, but _no_ I am not stealing someone's story - I just reposted my own. **

**Disclaimer: Last I checked I wasn't a scary blonde that liked to murder great book characters. (in other words - _no_ I am not JK Rowling and _no _I do not claim credit for inventing these characters) **

**--**

Draco shut the bedroom door behind him as he entered the living room with his blond hair hanging messily over his eyes and his mind still fighting the fogginess that accompanies early mornings. His momentary hopes that the idea of Harry bringing home an unwanted pet he'd been merely a dream were expelled with the sight of one of the towels that Harry had laid out as a small bed in the corner running towards him. It then dropped to the ground to reveal the animal that Draco had in a very short amount of time learned to despise.

Already thoroughly annoyed, Draco attempted to navigate his way to the kitchen with the excited puppy jumping against his legs every few steps. His sweet side thankfully mastered the urge to kick the tiny mass of fur and energy under the couch, and instead he just swore loudly at it when he narrowly avoided being licked in the face while bending down to retrieve a package of sausage from a low cupboard.

Rather than light a fire in the stove, Draco removed the chilling charm from the food and cast a quick heating spell on the metal pan he had laid the sausages on. With breakfast cooking Draco lazily poured a cup of tea left from the previous day and repeated the spell on the drink before sitting on a stool by the counter.

He sneered disgustedly at the sight of the loathed animal ripping the rags it had slept on the night before to shreds. It was just like Harry to bring a stray home. And even more like him to do so without taking the time to consult the person he shared an apartment with. And by now he was so attached that there was no way Draco would be able to get rid of it.

He stood to get his breakfast and, not really wanting company, decided to leave the pan warm for when Harry woke up. No sooner had he sat down with a full plate then the pup looked up from its play in the corner and scampered across the floor to sit at Draco's feet.

Draco determined to ignore him and loaded his fork to take a bite, but was stopped by a high-pitched whine from the floor. Looking down, Draco saw a set of pleading brown eyes staring up at him.

"What's your problem?" he demanded in a low voice. The puppy turned its head and held the stare.

Draco shook his head and turned back to the food in front of him, but the first bite only brought another whimper from the small dog begging for a helping of breakfast.

"_Once more,_" Draco thought menacingly. "_Just you try that on me once more_."

Unfortunately, the unknowing animal immediately complied to his new master's unvoiced challenge.

Draco shoved his stool back from the counter with a snarl, intending to lock the cause of his frustration in the bedroom where it could annoy Harry and give him some peace, but stopped short as the puppy cowered against the wall with a frightened yelp.

It was all too familiar. The fear and feeling of being rescued from a desperate and confused life - and the eagerness to be accepted and loved by someone. And how easy it was to let Harry Potter be that person.

In one second's difference Draco no longer saw a minuscule loathsome creature, but somehow a pathetic version of himself.

With an empty grimace Draco sank back onto the chair, still staring at the now-wary puppy. He looked back to the sausages, now lacking any previous desire to eat, and paused only a moment before placing the unwanted plate in front of his former enemy.

Just when Draco was beginning to wonder what the hell had come over him a warm and amused voice spoke behind him.

"You two seem to have worked out your differences," Harry said with one eyebrow raised in a smirk, obviously enjoying the sight of Draco sitting back with a vacant expression as a dog rapidly devoured the last of what had been his breakfast.

Draco turned toward the sound and a familiar lightheaded feeling took over and twisted his stomach with the sight of a still shirtless Harry smiling down at him. Draco considered the rescued stray's story once more, and was glad that he still had first claim to their saviour Gryffindor.

Standing, Draco didn't waist a moment before sliding his arms under Harry's and leaning in against him.

"_Saviour Gryffindor_," he savoured the thought again, while Harry returned the kiss.

--

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


End file.
